Why Did You Blush?
by GraceTheGraceless
Summary: Artemis still doesn't know what happened that night in Robin's room that made Wally blush as hard as he did. -KF/Robin but it's nice and clean. Only rated t because I'm paranoid.-


_A/N: It's cute because half the time they're brothers in my mind, and half the time they're madly in love_

* * *

><p>Once a week, the Young Justice team held an event similar to a family's "movie night", in which the whole gang (Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, Robin, and Kid Flash) gathered in the living room to watch a movie, play a boardgame, or do some other activity that managed to both enthral and bore every member of the team to death at once.<p>

This particular Sunday night, the team was curled up on the couch, or rather, _around_ the couch, to watch Rapunzel.

Kaldur was seated on the loveseat, Harry Potter book resting in his lap, legs in the air as though he were in a spacecraft.

Connor was on the farthest left couch cushion, posture perfect, expression calm and blank as a canvas as he stared at the screen. Every now and again, he would glance over at M'gnn (who was seated next to him on the sofa, to see if she was enjoying the film, and would return to his own blank enjoyment as soon as he knew she was still enthralled.

Artemis sat next to M'gnn, one leg draped over the other, chin resting on her open palms as she stared at Rapunzel, completely focused on the animated princess and her exploration of live outside her tower.

On the farthest seat to the left, Wally sat next to Artemis, balancing a large bowl of popcorn on his lap. He thrust handfuls of the buttery snack into his mouth every other minute, and occasionally offered some to Robin, who was on the floor, right next to where Wally's legs dangled.

As the movie continued on, the teenagers seemed more and more akin to a family, as opposed to crime-fighters.

In a way, they were both; superpowers and hormones mixing together to create one big, happy, dysfunctional family of heroes.

Any yet...within every "superfamily" there were hitches in the road. Bumps that made them seem less like a family, and more like friends.

Close friends.

Best friends.

6 best friends who just so happened to help save the world every other weekend.

6 best friends who had just finished watching a disney movie together, late on a Sunday night, only to do it again within the next week.

But for now they had just finished the movie.

Connor continued watching the screen long after the credits began to roll, while M'gnn stretched out her arms and leaned on him, smiling as she did so.

Artemis yawned and stood up, prepared to sleep until the hellish morning in which she would zeta-beam back to her own home before another boring week at Gotham Academy.

As the archer stood, she looked down for a brief moment, and found Robin, who had chosen to sit on the floor by the edge of the couch, asleep.

His head was leaning against Wally's legs, lips parted, ebony hair somewhat unruly as he slept, blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

Wally began to rise, mouth opening to spout out ome useless jumble of words that would only wake the sleeping bird, so she pointed to him and motioned for silence.

"What?" Wally whispered, confused.

Artemis then directed the speedster's attention to the sleeping boy, whose head still rested against Wally's leg.

"Oh." he realized, rethinking his approach.

Wally carefully bent down and scooped the boy wonder into his arms, being sure not to wake him. Super hero or not, Robin was still a child, barely 13 and likely exhausted from the previous week.

From what Wally could remember, Robin had had 3 different tests and a pop quiz, not to mention his responsibilities at Mount. Justice. Training that week had been anything but easy, and the covert mission they had taken earlier that day had probably exhausted Robin even further.

Wally lay Robin on his bed, pulling the covers over his chest and up to his chin, and tucked Peanut under the covers beside Robin's sleeping form. He then removed the boy's sunglasses and made sure his alarm was set, and was about to leave for the night when he felt a tug at the end of his sleeve.

"Rob?" he asked, turning back to face his friend. He was humming a song from the movie, _I've Got a Dream_ if Wally could recall, lightly under his breath. The sight was enough to make Wally laugh, but he decided against it.

"I've got a dream~" Robin mumbled, smiling drunkenly. Wally decided Robin must have been drowsier than he'd originally suspected.

"Do you now?" Wally said, patting Robin's inky hair. The younger boy nodded.

"My dream," he slurred, "Is you."

Wally looked at him with confused eyes. "Wha-?" Any previous thought or question was cut off as Robin sat up, pecked Wally sloppily on the cheek, and snuggled into his blankets, Hugging Peanut close to his chest.

Wally stumbled out of the dark room, face beet-red from Robin's previous action. Subconsciously, a hand came up to touch the spot Robin had kissed as Wally kept walking, face blank, cheeks bright and rosy.

He was so distracted by the kiss that he didn't realize that he had bumped into Artemis.

"You put him to bed?" she asked. He nodded. "Hey...are you okay? Are you...blushing?" she asked, eyes scanning over Wally's pink cheeks.

Instead of replying with a sarcastic comment, Wally simply smiled, eyes lighting up as he realized _just_ what had happened. The ginger boy skipped off towards his own room, heart skipping every other beat as joy radiated through his veins, cheeks still bright pink.

"Night, Arety!" he called, still grinning as though he were the Cheshire cat.

"Wait!" she called back, though he did not turn to listen to her. "Why'd you blush!?"


End file.
